That Cloud-Watching Day
by sweetmoment5
Summary: "At least wear the shirt for today. Please?" Ally pleaded softly. Her brown eyes got wider as her puppy-dog eyes went to work. "Fine," Austin agreed./ Believe it or not, this one-shot does not involve any Cloud-Watching../ Now it does. 2nd part is up. Enjoy!(:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Loves! Okay, so this is a one-shot. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I sort-of enjoyed writing it. :) Please review if you'd like to, and just go ahead and tell me what you thought. (: How can I improve?**

**Disclaimer: Hmm. Do I own Austin and Ally? No. *sigh***

* * *

**A&A **

18 year old Austin Moon sighed and shook his head at the brunette for the 16th time in the time span of 5 minutes. You see, Ally Dawson, his brunette best friend, had been trying to convince him to accompany her to the Cloud-Watching store that had recently opened up a few hours away form Miami. Why in the world anyone would even consider opening a store like that was a mystery to Austin.

Ally was excited to be able to go, but she was told that someone, Austin, had to go with her. Her dad only trusted the blonde-haired guy to drive his daughter anywhere. However, Austin refused because he, quote, 'has higher standards than that.' Silly way to put it if you ask Ally. Still, though, the girl just wouldn't give up, which leads us to where we started.

"No, Ally. I already told you that I'm busy that day," Austin said as he sat down at the piano. They had been standing up, staring at each other, but Austin couldn't look at Ally in the eye and say no. It'd be impossible for anyone to do that.

Ally frowned and sighed in defeat. Yes, she was giving up. Or so he thought.

"Fine," she mumbled before crossing her smooth and small arms over her chest. "I have to go watch the store." And with that, she walked out of the room with her head down.

Her best friend was left feeling relieved with a tinge of guilt.

_'She'll live,' _he thought to himself before playing a familiar tune.

**A&A **

After watching the store for over 5 hours, Ally decided that it was time to close. Sure, there were a lot of customers coming in every few minutes, but with the customers also came future exhaustion. She waited for the last couple to leave before quickly speed-walking to lock the doors before anyone else could walk in. Seriously, who shops for instruments this late?

She sighed and rubbed her eyes as she walked back over to the counter. After grabbing her book from under the counter she walked toward the stairs. In that moment, all she wanted to do was sit on the couch and rest. Those heels were really killing her.

She walked into the practice room and nearly fell when she saw Austin sitting on the floor just staring at the door. He seemed to be in a daze as he didn't move when she walked in.

"Austin?" she questioned as she walked toward him. When he didn't respond, Ally began to wave her hand in his face. He jumped and looked around confused. When his eyes landed on Ally's confused face, he smiled and stood up.

"Oh hey, Alls!" he exclaimed as he put his hands in his pockets. She shook her head in confusion, ignored him, and sat down on the couch. She was too tired to worry about his sanity.

Austin sighed, figuring she was mad. "Can we talk?" he asked as he sat down on the one-seat sofa next to her. She opened her eyes and sat up slowly. She sighed before nodding and gesturing for him to continue.

"I'm sorry, Ally. I know that you've been waiting to go to this store or whatever, but you shouldn't have counted on me to go with you. I'm very busy," he said while reaching for her hand. Ally rolled her eyes and moved her hand away.

"I didn't count on you, Austin; my dad did. And you're only using that as an excuse to not go with me. It's fine, though. I can always ask someone else. I'm sure my dad will let someone else take me since you're so busy. Maybe Dallas can take me!" she said as if it was the most amazing idea ever thought of.

Austin, however, stiffened up and shook his head. He huffed at the thought of _Dallas _spending an entire day with _his _best friend.

"Oh, no need for that, Alls. I'm sure I can just cancel my plans for that day. After all, your dad was counting on _me _to take you, not _Dallas,_" he said quickly. Please, as if Ally would actually ask Dallas to go with her. She knew Austin would believe it, though. That sneaky little Allyson.

"Are you sure? Those plans seemed really important earlier," she said innocently. On the inside though, she wanted to laugh because Austin got jealous too easily.

"Nah," he said waving it off. "Besides, I can't just let you go somewhere with Dallas. I couldn't live with myself if he did something to you," he added seriously. He couldn't trust Dallas. That's what he told himself..

Ally smiled warmly at him and hugged him tightly. _'Ahh, her hugs sure are something,' _he thought as he hugged her back.

"Thank you so much, Austin. It means a lot that you would clear your _busy_ schedule for me," she said, emphasizing 'busy.' Yeah right, all he ever did was hang out with her, Dez and Trish on the weekends.

"No problem. Now let's get you home. I can tell that you must be tired." Ally nodded and grabbed her stuff before following Austin down stairs.

"After you," he said while holding the door for her politely. Ally smiled gratefully and walked toward the mall exit.

How sweet could a guy get?

**A&A **

The next morning, Austin woke up earlier than usual to get ready for his _long _day with Ally. Had he really agreed to going to a Cloud-Watching store just to make his best friend happy? Yes, yes he had.

He sighed before getting out of bed. At least he was making her happy, right? He smiled and nodded. Yeah. Right.

**A&A **

At around 7:00, he arrived at Ally's house, and he wasn't surprised to see her already waiting on her porch steps. She was asleep with her head leaned up against the brick wall next to her.

"Oh, Alls," he muttered as he got out of the car. He walked up to her and smiled when he saw her wearing her old Cloud-Watching shirt from when she was 16. It still fit her the same as when he first saw her wear it. Ah, the memories.

"Ally," he called as he lightly shook her. She squirmed slightly but didn't open her eyes.

"Ally," he said a bit louder this time. He shook her again, and she opened her eyes in panic. Out of reflex, she 'punched' him on the stomach. It wasn't much of a punch, however, since she couldn't hit very hard.

Austin laughed and knelt down next to her. "Hey, you ready to go?" He spoke softly, and she smiled before nodding and standing up. She was still a bit sleepy so Austin grabbed her purse for her and helped her walk to the car.

He held her up by the waist as he opened the door for her to get in.

"Thanks," she mumbled. He smiled and buckled her seat belt before quietly shutting the door. When he got over to his side, he found that she had once again fallen into a deep sleep. He shook his head before laughing at how adorable she looked. Her mouth was slightly open, and her head was leaned on her shoulder.

He snapped a photo of her sleeping and put it as his screen-saver. Definitely beat the one of her sucking her thumb in her sleep.

**A&A **

The ride took about 2 hours of butt-pain and 1 hour of Ally snoring, but he made it and he couldn't have been happier. Ally was wide awake now, and her eyes shone brightly as the Cloud-Watching store came into view.

She jumped in her seat happily as Austin stopped the car.

"We're here! Oh my Clouds! It looks so cool," she exclaimed as she opened the car door and got out. Austin shook his head before getting out, too.

He stretched and inwardly groaned as he saw the place.

The entire outside was a mix of blue, grey, white, and some yellowish-reddish color. It was a decent-sized building which surprised Austin. He figured it would be a small room or something. Why would you need a decent-sized building for something so lame?

"Austin, let's go," Ally said as she dragged him along with her.

"Woah, Ally. Slow down. We have all day to look at all that cloud junk." Ally stopped and turned around to glare at the blonde-haired guy. "What'd you just say? You really did not just say 'cloud junk', did you?" Ally questioned as she held back some giggles.

Austin face-palmed and blushed, embarrassed. "Whatever. Let's just go inside," he said as he walked ahead of her. Out of all the people he hated getting embarrassed in front of, Ally, being the main one, was the one that always pointed it out.

When they walked inside, Ally froze in place. And Austin? Well, he was pretty much the same.

The inside was filled with people and Cloud-Watching items. Different colored clouds hung from the ceiling and stair-cases. Endless tables of items for Cloud-Watching were placed around the building. Posters, books, shirts, caps; everything Cloud-Watching could be found in here.

It looked absolutely amazing. Even Austin couldn't deny it.

"Wow," Ally breathed. She was still taking in the scene in front of her. It was like heaven for her. With the clouds and everything.

"Yeah, it looks pretty cool." Austin just had to agree. He'd never liked Cloud-Watching, and he probably never would, but right now, he was also in heaven. He didn't think something so lame could be made into something so..so..cool.

"Okay, so where do we start?" Ally asked herself, out-loud. "Let's see, we could go to the book section then we can go to the shirts and caps. After that we could visit the Cloud-Telling-Office, and then-" Austin put his hand over her mouth and groaned.

"Ally, can you just stay quiet for a minute?" Ally nodded, and Austin removed his hand. She smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you. Now, how about we just go in order," he said referring to the numbers on each section and table of the room. Ally looked around and nodded upon noticing the numbers.

"That'd be a good idea," she muttered as she walked to the first table which had a brochure for each part of the store. Austin flipped through the book with Ally trying to look over his should, but his tallness was too much. Curse it.

"So, where are we going first?" Ally asked finally. Austin looked at her and surprisingly smiled. it was surprising because he looked _excited. _Which was weird considering that the guy _despised _anything to do with Cloud-Watching and Cloud-Watching itself.

"Let's start there," he said while pointing to a table on the other side of the building. Ally scrunched her nose and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"I thought you wanted to 'follow the numbers'," she said as she put it in quotations. Austin laughed and shook his head before looking around.

"Well, I don't see anything that _says _we _have _to go in order. Do you?" he asked. Ally smiled at him and shook her head before leading the way to the other side.

Austin followed and promised himself to make this an amazing day for Ally. He felt that he owed her for all the things she did for him. She wrote songs for him which was something that he found nearly impossible. Then again, he couldn't write a song if his life depended on it. But if it came to Ally's life, he would- That's another story.

The table they headed toward was filled with shirts, caps, wrist-bands, and head-bands for Cloud-Watching. Any kind of accessories was placed neatly on the table. It was a very organized place.

"We have to get you a shirt, Austin!" Ally exclaimed happily as she held up some different sized shirts for him. Austin shook his head and lightly pushed the shirt away.

"Ally, in case you didn't know, I don't like Cloud-Watching. I definitely don't need a shirt for it," he explained as nicely as possible. Ally groaned and shook her head at him.

"I know you don't like it; you've made it pretty obvious, but can you at least wear it for today?" she asked as she pulled the puppy-dog eyes on him. Austin put his hands over his eyes dramatically and whispered, "I will not fall for it," over and over again.

Ally laughed and gripped his wrists before pulling them down gently.

"Please," she whispered quietly as her puppy-dog eyes went to work. Austin sighed and nodded. "Fine, but I'm only wearing it for today, okay?" Ally nodded and squealed excitedly before helping him find a shirt that would fit him.

After arguing over who would pay for the shirt, they ended up both putting in some of their money.

"You should have just let me pay for it," Austin said as he pulled the shirt over his head. It was actually really comfortable, and blue seemed to be his color.

"No, you should have let me pay for it since I was the one that suggested you buy it in the first place," she argued. Austin shook his head even though she was right. It was never polite to the a girl pay for the guy.

"You look pretty good in it, though," Ally commented when she glanced at him. Austin smiled and nodded.

"I look good in anything, Alls." Ally laughed and stopped in her tracks as something caught her eye. Austin looked in that direction and sighed when he saw that she was looking at a collection of Cloud-Watching books. "Let's go," he said as he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the table.

When they reached the table, Ally let go of his hand and started looking through the books. Austin was standing there awkwardly looking at her for about 3 minutes. After feeling like a stalker, he decided to start looking through the books as well.

"Hey, look at this," Austin said as he pointed to a weird-looking cloud in the book. Ally looked up from the book and smiled as she saw a beautifully colored stratus cloud.

She told Austin the different kinds of clouds she knew and for once, Austin listened without getting bored. He heard her talk about the many shapes she'd seen before, and he smiled at how passionate she was about Cloud-Watching.

"Okay, next we can go get you some special Cloud-Watching binoculars," Austin said as he tapped her nose lightly. Ally scrunched her nose up before smiling and nodding.

And with that, they were on their way to the binocular section.

**A&A **

"Hey, Ally, are you hungry? We can go to that Italian restaurant, _The Cloud_," Austin suggested. Whether Ally was hungry or not, he wanted to go because _he _was hungry.

Before she could answer, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the restaurant which was, luckily enough, inside the building. They had so many different stores in that one decent-sized building.

"B-but, I'm not hungry," Ally argued. Austin shrugged as they entered_ The Cloud_.

"I am, though." Ally shook her head and smiled at the waitress. She seemed like a nice old woman. She had bright blue eyes and red wavy hair that suited her. She was wearing a designed, knee-length dress that was covered in different clouds.

The lady, Lucy said the name tag, smiled kindly at the two and led them to a two-seat table. They smiled politely at Lucy as they sat down.

"Welcome to _The Cloud_! What can I get for the lovely couple today?" she asked as she pulled out her notepad and a pen. Of course the pen had a white, fluffy cloud was at the end of it. Austin made a mental note to buy her one of those later on if he saw any.

"Uhm, what're your specials for today?" Ally asked. Lucy smiled as she took out two separate cards and placed one in front of Austin and one in front of Ally.

"Do you need a moment to look over it? I can come back when you're ready," Lucy explained. Austin and Ally nodded and Lucy nodded before disappearing off into the kitchen.

As they looked over the cards, Austin smiled before speaking.

"I'm really surprised that they didn't add 'Cloud' into these names for profit," he commented. They could have easily come up with something cool like _Cloudsagna _or something..

"Yeah, I think that's a good thing. I can see some disastrous names coming from these plates." Austin laughed and nodded in agreement.

"That's very true, Miss Dawson," he said before smiling at her. She blushed and looked back at her card. '_How interesting?' _she thought.

"Do you know what you're going to get?" Austin asked Ally who looked up and nodded. He looked back down at his card and decided what he was going to get. That lasagna looked really good. And maybe they'd put the food in a little Cloud Bowl or Cloud Plate or something cool like that. He was actually getting used to all this cloud stuff.

A few minutes later Lucy came back with her pen and note pad. She asked Austin and Ally for their orders again.

"I'll have the lasagna," they answered simultaneously. They swiftly looked at each other and smiled before bursting out into laughter. That's why they were best friends. They were different yet alike at the same time.

Lucy smiled at the 'couple' before writing down their orders.

"It'll be right up," she said before smiling once again and walking into the busy kitchen again. Austin and Ally were still giggling and chuckling when she left, and they were having a good time. Like best buds should.

"How funny that we would order the same thing," Ally stated once she had controlled her laughing fit. Austin nodded and looked at Ally with a longing in his eyes. Ally, however, didn't notice this which Austin was happy about.

"Hey, Ally, are you having fun?" Austin asked as they waited for the food to arrive. Ally looked at him and laughed. "Are you kidding me, Austin? This is the most fun I've ever had," she replied. Austin sighed in relief and smiled.

"That's good. And I'm sorry that I didn't accept to bring you here in the first place. You know Cloud-Watching isn't my thing at all," he explained. If he had known that no Cloud-Watching would have been done, then he would have accepted in a heart-beat.

Ally looked at him and smiled kindly. "Austin, it's fine. I mean, yeah sure, I was kind of upset that you wouldn't take me, but at least you brought me in the end. It's so much cooler than I thought it would be!" she said excitedly.

Austin nodded in agreement before adding, "It is pretty cool, isn't it? I thought it would be boring. No offence," he added quickly. Ally giggled and waved it off.

"No offence taken, but I still don't understand how you think Cloud-Watching is boring." Before Austin could argue, Lucy came back with the food. _'Aw, no Cloud Plates,' _Austin thought sadly.

"Lasagna for you," she said while setting a plate down in front of Austin. "And a plate for you." She set down another plate in front on Ally. "Oh, I almost forgot; drinks. What would you like?" she asked.

"I'll have a glass of water," Ally replied, and Austin looked at her like she was crazy. She shrugged at him and smiled at Lucy. Lucy nodded and wrote it down before looking at Austin.

"I'll have some Pepsi, please," he said politely. Lucy quickly wrote it down and went to get the drinks. Austin looked at Ally intently.

"What?" she asked once she noticed his gaze. Austin smiled and shook his head with laughter. "Nothing, Alls." Ally looked at him questioningly before letting it go.

As if she would ever understand him..

**A&A **

Their lunch was spent laughing, smiling, and maybe some flirting. Once they were done with the food, Lucy came back to give them the bill and to take up the plates.

"Man, that food was de-li-cious!" Austin commented as he grabbed the bill. The prices were unbelievable; they were really low. Ally saw Austin's shocked face and panicked.

"Oh, no. You don't have enough money, do you? That's fine. I can pay for it. I still have plenty of money. I'm sure it can't be too bad, right?" she rambled. Austin stared at her and smiled widely.

"It's fine, Ally. I was shocked by how low the prices here are. Look," he said as he handed Ally the bill. She took one look at it and smiled.

"That's a Cloud-Watching restaurant for you." Austin laughed as he pulled out his wallet. He took out enough money and a decent tip for Lucy. That nice ol' lady.

"Okay, let's go. We're not even half-way done with the shopping," Austin said as he stood up. Ally smiled and stood up. She looked back and saw Lucy staring at them with a wide smile. Ally waved and smiled before following Austin out the door.

**A&A**

"So, did you have fun or what?" Ally asked as she picked up a Cloud-Watching calendar. They had everything here. _Everything. _She smiled at the guy standing behind the table and paid him.

"Thanks. Have a nice day!" he said cheerfully. Ally waved as Austin and she walked to the next section. She looked up at him for a response.

"Oh, is it bad to say that I may have had a little bit of fun?" he asked quietly. Ally laughed and shook her head lightly. She knew it was hard for him to say that he had fun.

"Not at all, Austin. I mean, it's weird because you hate Cloud-Watching, but this is different,"she reasoned. Austin nodded sheepishly.

"Right. Uh, so we have 2 more sections, and then we have to leave." Ally nodded and moved to the next table. **(1)**

She looked at the key-chains for sale and smiled radiantly.

"Austin, look at these! They're so adorable," she gushed as she held up the key-chain. Each key-chain had different shaped clouds on them; they were simple but cute, nonetheless.

Austin smiled at his best friend's contagious smile and nodded. He took the key-chain she had and gave it to the little girl behind the table.

"How much is this?" he asked softly. Ally looked at him and shook her head.

"Austin, no. I'll buy it for myself." Austin ignored her and looked back to the girl.

"It'll be one dollar," she said excitedly. She could only be about 6 or 7, but she looked very mature. Her brown eyes were sparkling, and she looked down-right adorable.

Austin pulled out some money and handed it the little girl.

"Here you go. Have a nice day," he said as the little girl took the money and waved happily at the two. Austin handed Ally the key-chain and smiled.

"You know, it's pretty pointless for me to have this since I never have my keys with me," Ally said mischievously. Austin looked at her and quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" Ally stuck her hand out, and he immediately knew what she was planning.

"N-no, no, no! Not my keys. Can't you just buy a key or something. I'm sure you'd be able to find some Cloud-Designed keys or something. They have _everything _here," he said quickly, trying to convince her. She shook her head, however, and waved her fingers.

"Give me your keys. Now," she said firmly. Austin sighed in defeat and took his keys out from his pocket. He handed her the keys and crossed his arms as he watched her put the key-chain on. Once she had the key-chain on, she handed him his keys back and smiled.

"See, that's not too bad," she said while staring proudly at the keys in his hand. Austin sighed and put the keys back in his pocket.

"Okay, we have one more table to go to." he looked over to the other side of the store. Since they hadn't been going in order, they had to be walking back-and-forth from one side to the other side.

Ally smiled and walked ahead. Austin was surprised he hadn't lost her yet. She had been walking ahead of him, and it was pretty crowded in there. To Austin, that was very surprising.

He sped up to keep up with his excited partner.

"Ally, slow down. I don't want to lose you here," Austin said as he grabbed her wrist. Ally stopped and turned to look at him. She smiled and nodded.

"Fine, but maybe you could try going a little bit faster," she replied. Austin laughed and put her small hand into his and gripped it firmly but gently.

"There. Now you can't get lost," he said happily. Ally blushed and looked into his eyes. She smiled as they continued to make their way to the next section.

**A&A **

An hour later, once the Austin&Ally had finished looking around, they decided to head home. It was almost dark, and they a long way to get home. So as they made their way to the car Austin, carrying most of Ally's stuff, looked down at his best friend. One thing he'd realized today was that Ally could make the lamest things fun.

He would have never in a million years even dare go to a Cloud-Watching store, but Ally could make him do anything. That's how best friends are supposed to be about, right?

"What are thinking about?" Ally asked as she started ahead. She looked up and laughed when she saw Austin's face expression.

"I wasn't thinking about anything," he lied. Ally rolled her eyes playfully and scoffed.

"Austin, you're never quite around me unless you're sick or you're thinking, and you don't look sick. You must be thinking so spill," she said as they finally reached Austin's car.

"I wasn't thinking about anything. I already told you that," he, once again, lied. "Whatever," Ally muttered as she opened the passenger side door and put her stuff in.

Austin put the things he was carrying in the trunk before getting into the driver's side. Ally closed the door and put her seat belt on as did Austin.

_'What was I thinking?" _Austin questioned himself as he started the car. The question crept into his mind, and he wasn't so sure it would leave anytime soon..

**A&A **

"Ally, wake up. You're home," Austin whispered as he shook her. She woke up and actually didn't punch him this time. She looked around confused because she didn't remember falling asleep. She looked up and saw Austin smiling down at her. She smiled back and undid her seat belt.

"What time is it?" she asked as she grabbed her things. Austin looked at his phone and showed her the time. _11:46. _Ally's eyes widened as she saw the time. She didn't have to be home at a certain time or anything, but it was still a late time for her to be getting home.

"Can you help me with the bags?" Ally asked kindly. Austin nodded and grinned. "Definitely. But first, did you have fun?" he asked hopefully. Ally shrugged.

"Ehh, it was fun. Could have been better, though. I wonder if Dallas would like to go next time," she replied seriously. Austin frowned, and he nodded.

Ally laughed and grabbed his hand. "Austin, I'm kidding. Of course I had fun. I think it's the most fun I've ever had. Thank you so much for taking me," she said as she pulled him into a tight hug. He sighed in relief and hugged back.

"Don't do that to me, Alls. You really scared me," he complained. Ally laughed and hugged him tighter.

"Come on, let's go inside," Ally said as she pulled back. Austin smiled and nodded.

They grabbed everything they had bought from the store and walked toward Ally's front door. Ally put down her bags and got the house key from under the mat.

She unlocked the door and walked inside. Austin followed, and he set the bags down in the hallway.

"Thanks, Austin. Do you want to go ahead and sleep here? It's really dark, and you must be tired," Ally explained. Austin smiled but shook his head. It was very nice of Ally to ask him to stay, but he had enough energy to get home; it would also keep his feelings for her from growing any stronger.

"I'll be fine, Ally. Thank you, though. And thanks for making today fun," he finally replied. He smiled warmly at his best friend. She was always so kind to him, and he knew he was a very lucky guy for being able to know her.

"No problem, Austin. I made this fun? I'm sure it was you," she complimented. Austin chuckled and shook his head in disagreement. "Nope, Ally. It was definitely you." Ally nodded.

"Okay, if you insist," she said as she threw her hair back. Austin laughed and cleared his throat. He was getting distracted by the beauty that is Ally Dawson. He sighed and pointed to the door. "I should get going. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said, unsure. Ally smiled and nodded.

Austin smiled back and walked toward the door. "Hey, Austin," Ally called. He turned and waited for her to speak. "You look cute in that shirt, and thanks for today."

Austin walked toward her and pulled her into a bear-hug. Ally closed her eyes and hugged him back. "No, thank _you _for today," he whispered.

* * *

**1. It gets terrible after this because I stopped typing there for about 2 weeks. Writer's block. I wanted to finish it so I just did the best I could. I'm sorry about the terrible ending, too.  
I might make it a two-shot if I get a better ending idea. Geez, it wasn't supposed to be this bad. I feel like it didn't have a plot. I don't know. Tell me what's wrong with it, please.  
And as for my story, She Came Along, I'm so sorry about it. I haven't updated at all this year, but I'm so stuck on it right now. :( I've been given ideas, but I just can't type it out. I'm really sorry about it. I'll update when I'm able to get my mind in gear again. :) Thanks for being patient my Loves. :) Love you all!(:**

**-Giggles!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my beautiful readers! How have you been? I was asked and recommended to make this a two-shot by many people so I decided to please you. :) I wasn't too fond of how I ended it. So, uhmm, you can expect some cuteness and yeah. Oh, be sure to read the A/N at the bottom. :) Thank you!(:**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own anything you may recognize, but I do own..many things. :)**

* * *

**A&A **

"Welcome to Sonic Boom," exclaimed a very cheerful Ally to a new customer. "My name is Ally, and I'm here if you need anything." The customer nodded, smiled, and went on his way to find instruments.

As Ally began to write in her book again, a casual Austin came strolling in happily. He smiled fondly at Ally before she looked up and smiled back.

"Hey, Austin. What brings you here today?" she asked firmly. They stared at each other for a few seconds before they simultaneously burst out laughing.

The customers looked in their direction and smiled, knowing Austin and Ally were always laughing.

"Same thing that brings me here every single day," Austin replied once he and Ally had calmed down. He smiled in a cheeky manner before hopping on the counter, his usual sitting place.

Ally closed her book and put it under the counter. She smiled at Austin before tapping her chin.

"Really? And what would that reason be?" she asked innocently. Austin smiled and chuckled lightly.

"I think you know, but in case you forgot since yesterday, when I told you, I'll tell you again. _You_," he said quietly. Ally smiled before hugging him tightly.

Since the day they went to that Cloud-Watching store, they'd been closer than ever before. Austin had actually taken her back to the store a few times simply because her wanted her to be happy. He had grown used to the place, as well, but he would never admit it.

"So, what are we doing today?" Austin asked as Ally pulled away. She smiled and shrugged. It'd been awhile since they hung out somewhere else besides Sonic Boom, so she was honestly down for anything.

"Okay, well then, it's up to me to find out. I'll think of something before your break is over," Austin replied as he went up the stairs, toward the practice room.

Ally smiled and shook her head before laughing. She expected a long day ahead of her.

**A&A **

As Ally's break came Austin came bounding down the stairs and smiled sheepishly at Ally. She had closed up the store for her hour-long break, which she had purposely made longer in order to spend more time with her best friend.

"So, Ally, after an hour or so of thinking and being indecisive about what to do, I finally figured it out," Austin said as he came closer, each step making him regret even more what he about to do.

Ally nodded and let him continue.

"Ally, I want to go Cloud-Watching," he said before sighing and smiling reassuringly. Ally did a double take, and her eyes lit up instantly. She smiled proudly and crossed her arms.

"Is that so? May I ask why?" Austin laughed lightly and all second thoughts he was having seconds earlier were gone with that one angelic smile.

"I don't even know, Alls. I just thought I could try it again now that I'm older. The last time I went Cloud-Watching was when I was 15, and I wasn't as..well, I didn't have as much in common with you. Now that I'm older, and you've grown on me, maybe I'll actually try to enjoy it," he explained.

Ally smiled and reached her hand out to get his. "Well," she started as she looked up at him, "what are we waiting for?"

**A&A **

As they got closer to the center of the mall, the new Cloud-Watching site, Austin started to worry about whether or not he would actually enjoy it. Ally's small hand was still in his large one. She smiled up at him and he knew that whether or not he liked Cloud-Watching, he would enjoy his time because he would be with Ally. That was the best feeling in the world.

"Okay, we're here," Ally said excitedly as she set her bag down and pulled out her notebook and binoculars. She smiled at Austin before pulling out another set for him. She handed them to him, and he took them gratefully.

"You can use them is you want to. They're not necessary," Ally said as she sat down on the bench. Austin looked at the binoculars in his hand and smiled before putting them down.

"It'd be more special just to see the clouds on my own, y'know," he said as he shrugged casually. Ally giggled before handing him a pencil. She smiled at him as she pointed toward the sky.

"Okay, so we'll point to certain cloud, and then we just write what we see, okay?" Austin nodded and bit his lip in question. Ally didn't noticed as she pointed to the first cloud she saw. She smiled as she quickly wrote down what she saw.

Austin, on the other hand, took his time to think about it. He wanted to make a good impression. He smiled as he saw what the cloud appeared to resemble.

Ally looked at him and waited for him to look back up and nod before they showed each other what they saw. Ally smiled and stared at Austin proudly when she saw that they had the same answer.

_'Guitar,' _Austin thought.

**A&A **

After less than half an hour of Cloud-Watching, it was starting to seem boring to Austin. He'd never say it aloud, but he only continued going because Ally looked adorable trying to get each cloud shape correct.

"Ally, have you ever tried just naming them? Like, not write them down or anything, but just have more fun and name them off the top of your head?" Austin asked as he wrote down his answer for the next cloud shape.

Ally looked up from her notebook and shook her head slowly. It wasn't normal for her to break any rules, and especially when it came to something as serious as Cloud-Watching. It just wasn't her.

"Austin," she started, "that sort of takes away the whole purpose of Cloud-Watching," she finished after scoffing.

"What is the whole purpose of Cloud-Watching?" he asked seriously. It wasn't a rude question, though. He just wanted to know why there had to be rules to Cloud-Watching. Couldn't you just do your own thing?

Ally didn't respond as she had no correct answer. She had made the rules up, but she followed them because they were rules, nonetheless.

"There are no real rules are there?" Austin asked as he set the notebook down. He stared at Ally as she pondered in her own thoughts. She looked up into the sky and smiled before setting her notebook down beside her.

"Bunny on a bicycle," she whispered as she pointed to the cloud over their heads. Austin slowly looked up and saw that it was in fact a bunny on a bicycle.

"Now that, that is a bunny on a bicycle." **(1)**

* * *

**1. Reference to Zaliens&Cloud-Watchers :) I thought it would be adorable to end it like that. :)**

**Okay, now that this is done, I can get to work on the 2nd and final part of **Where's My Kiss?, **which I know many of you lovely people wanted a 2nd part on. :) Go read it if you haven't already. **

**I must say, I'm quite proud of this two-shot. :) Please tell me what you thought, and tell me if you liked it. Thanks loves!(:**

**-Giggles(:**


End file.
